An LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) system requires realization of peak rates of downlink 1 Gbps and uplink 500 Mbps in a frequency band of 100 MHz. To operate at such a broad carrier frequency, 3GPP introduces Carrier Aggregation (CA) technology, so as to achieve a high frequency band utilization rate. Besides, 3GPP presents stricter requirements for performances of cell edge users, and in particular in a case where edges of a hierarchical heterogeneous network increase and performances of edge users are very poor, a wireless communication system needs a more efficient interference coordination scheme to reduce interference, so as to achieve improvement in the performances of edge users. In 3GPP version 10, a Component Carrier Select scheme is regarded as being an important interference coordination scheme in the hierarchical heterogeneous network based on the CA technology. In the LTE-A system, in particular in a scene where a Macro Base Station and a Small Cell co-exist, on one hand, some small cells make, in an access manner of closed subscriber group, edge users out of access lists thereof suffer serious interference and even fail to obtain services. On the other hand, dense deployment of small cells causes great interference to the edge users of the small cells, such that the performances of the edge users deteriorate significantly. An application of the Component Carrier Select scheme in such scenes improves the performances of the edge users greatly, and has already become a research stress of LTE-A interference coordination.